


Half-Drunken Tea Mug

by SimpleLoon



Series: Gladnis Headcanons [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Ten Sentence Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: It can be a struggle for Gladio to get Ignis to stop working late and into bed. But tonight, Gladio's job is easy.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763689
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	Half-Drunken Tea Mug

**Author's Note:**

> [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi) recently reposted a ten-sentence challenge fic ([Scintilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582525)), and I felt inspired to give the challenge a try myself! So enjoy this ten-sentence Gladnis headcanon fic!
> 
> [Raven](https://twitter.com/lunarts97)'s headcanon: "When Iggy stays up late, he tends to sleep anywhere. Gladio has to carry him back to bed."

Gladio was quick to silence the alarm clock, which buzzed once the red neon lights flashed “00:00”. Placing his book on the nightstand, Gladio strode out of the bedroom, mentally rehearsing counterpoints to any claims Ignis would make to continue working.

Fortunately for Gladio, Ignis would not be making any claims this time, as Gladio found his darling husband sprawled out on the kitchen counter with his eyes shut, limbs dangling loosely off the edges, and a half-drunken tea mug beside him.

Gladio chuckled fondly and shook his head, approaching Ignis on the balls of his feet. He placed his large hands gently on Ignis’s slender body, carefully rolling him onto his back. Then, Gladio shifted his sturdy arms underneath his drowsy husband, picking Ignis up and cradling him securely against his well-built chest.

Ignis’s face scrunched for just a moment, before relaxing and pressing into Gladio’s warmth. Gladio simply beamed and kissed the top of Ignis’s head.

“Come on, gorgeous, our bed is more comfortable.”

A soft voice mumbled in response, “…not more than your arms…”

**Author's Note:**

> Support [Raven @lunarts97](https://twitter.com/lunarts97) on Twitter! She makes amazing art!  
> (Note: Contains NSFW, 18+ only)


End file.
